Hogar Gibbs
by Lore24
Summary: Una historia alternativa de la serie. Dónde Gibbs junto a su esposa (no difunta) Shannon crían a Tony, Kelly, Tim y Abby. Advertencia: Algunos capítulos contienen castigo corporal y/o malas palabras.


_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene mención de castigo corporal. Si a usted le desagrada esto, ¡No lo lea! Gracias**_

 **Capítulo 1: Una familia única**

Las clases escolares se acercaban con rapidez en Washington, D.C.

Y con eso, en una enorme y espaciosa casa, cerca del centro de la ciudad. Dónde vivía la familia Gibbs. Cuatro pequeños y no tan pequeños, deseaban que las vacaciones de verano no terminaran la semana entrante.

Encaminada por Leroy Jethro Gibbs, el padre de la familia, un hombre áspero y frío pero cariñoso y leal a su familia. Le seguía a su lado, Shannon Kaley Fielding/Gibbs, la madre de la familia, una mujer seria y estricta pero amorosa y atenta con su familia. Y después los hijos: Anthony "Tony" Mike Gibbs, hijo mayor de 14 años, un adolescente rebelde, ocurrente y jovial; Kelly Silver Gibbs, hija del medio de 12 años, una chica optimista, algo escandalosa y terca; Timothy "Tim" Farragut Gibbs, hijo del medio/menor de 10 años, un niño tímido, sabelotodo y fiel; y Abigail "Abby" Juliette Gibbs, hija menor de 8 años, una niña muy alegre, auténtica y algo excéntrica. Jethro, el perro de Tim pero más que nada de la familia, un Pastor Aléman, un perro sumamente leal y agresivo con los desconocidos. Mortimer "Morty", el cachorro de Abby, un Labrador Retriever, travieso y juguetón. Anna, la gata de la familia, una Bombay, presumida y tierna.

Esta particular familia tenía sus dificultades, pero siempre se esforzaba por salir adelante.

Para empezar, el Sr. Gibbs había sido un Marine, francotirador, pero con el nacimiento de Tony, decidió dejar todo eso de lado. Aún así, algunas de sus actitudes de Marine continuaban y era algo que solía molestarle a su esposa, y también hacía que sus propios hijos le temieran un poco. Pero ahora era un Agente Especial de NCIS.

Pero aparte de eso, todo parecía estar bien.

Donald "Ducky" Mallard era el Médico Forense y compañero del Sr. Gibbs. Era cómo un hermano para , él era uno de los pocos que lo podía apodar Ducky además de sus hijos y esposa. Ducky estaba casado con Gabrielle "Gaby" Larks/Mallard, una mujer dedicada y amable al igual que su esposo. Y juntos tenían a su pequeño hijo, James "Jimmy" Arthur Mallard, de 6 años, era travieso pero también educado y servicial.

En la casa de los Gibbs había reglas. Denominadas Las Reglas De Gibbs. Las habían inventado Shannon y Leroy Jethro hace mucho, antes de que su primer hijo naciera. Las habían modificado ligeramente a medida que sus hijos nacían y crecían. Era una lista larga, y se encontraba en un tablero de tareas en la sala de estar del hogar. Eran reglas para el bienestar de todos, en general. Los chicos casi siempre detestaban algunas reglas, y llegaban a ignorarlas o desobedecerlas…y eso conllevaba a conscecuencias, en otras palabras, luego sufrían un castigo. Los castigos eran puestos por los dos padres a partir de lo que habían hecho el o los chiquitines. El primer castigo era perdida de privilegios: Sin salidas a afuera de la casa ("Conectado a tierra" como le decían Tony y Tim), sin televisión, sin computadora, sin celular, sin juguetes, sin pinturas, sin planos, sin escritos, sin libros, sin postres, sin la puerta de la habitación, sin tablet y/o un largo etcétera. El segundo castigo era, que siempre era por mentir, engañar, tratar de manipular o insultar: Una lavada de jabón, palmaditas en la boca o un "Headslap" (un golpe en la nuca, parecido a una colleja). El tercero que siempre era por sobrepasar los límites: Una lavada de cara en agua fría, un baño a la fuerza con agua tíbia, o un tiempo en la esquina. El cuarto era una redacción de las cosas que habían hecho mal y lo que deberían haber hecho en lugar de eso. Y el quinto pero no menos importante, y el más severo eran nalgadas con la cola al aire.

Así, la familia Gibbs/Mallard era una familia feliz dentro de todo. Tony era el sinvergüenza, Kelly la risueña, Tim el cerebrito, Abby la divertida, Jimmy el pequeño bribón…Jethro (LJ) el padre atento, Shannon la madre mimosa, Gabrielle la tía simpática y Ducky el tío sabio.

Luego estaban otros amigos de la familia. Bryan "Bry" Smith, un niño de 11 años que era el mejor amigo de Tim, él tenía un perrito Dálmata llamado Patch. Su hermana mayor, Joanna "Jo" Smith, una niña de 13 años que era la amiga de la infancia de Tony, y luego de Kelly, Tim y Abby; tenía una perrita Beagle negra de nombre Violet y un gatito macho tricolor de nombre Liam. Jannet Wells, de 10 años, la mejor amiga de Timothy, ella tenía una coneja blanca llamada Katy. Jennifer "Jenny" Shepard, una vieja amiga del Sr. Gibbs. Michael "Mike" Franks, un viejo y muy gran amigo de Leroy Jethro. Entre otros.

Todo seguía su rumbo de la mejor manera posible, o eso parecía al menos…


End file.
